loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Love Interests
A-E * Abusive Partner : Love Interests that are violent and/or domineering towards their partners. * Adult Love Interest : Love Interests that are over 20 years old * Aliens * Animals‏‎: Love interests that aren't human * Anthropomorphic Love Interest‏‎: Animals that are given human characteristics ** Bears ** Birds: Penguins, ducks, chickens etc.‏‎ ** Canid Love Interest‏‎: Dogs, wolves foxes etc. ** Feline Love Interest‏‎: Cats, Tigers, Lions etc. ** Fish Love Interest: Trout, Sharks etc. ** Insectoid Love Interest‏‎: Insects and arachnids ** Reptilian Love Interest: Lizards, snakes and dinosaurs ** Rodents‏‎: Mice, squirrels etc. *** Rabbits ** Ungulates‏‎: Deer, cattle, ponies etc. * Animated Love Interest: A romantic love interest who appears in animated films and television series. ** Anime Love Interest: A Love Interest that appears in Japanese anime/manga. ** Barbie Film Love Interest : Love Interests based on the girl's toy Barbie ** Blue Sky Studios Love Interest: Love Interests that appear in Ice Age, Rio etc. ** Cartoon Network Love Interest : Love Interest that appear in Adventure Time, Steven Universe etc. ** Dreamworks Love Interest: Love Interests that appear in Shrek, Madagascar etc. ** Looney Tunes Love Interests‏‎: Love interests to Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck etc. ** Pixar Love Interest‏‎: Love interests that appear in Toy Story, Cars etc.‏‎ * Childhood Friend: A Love Interest that has been friends with the character in love since childhood. * Child Love Interest A Love Interest between the ages of 1 to 12. * Combat Able Love Interest: A Love Interest that can hold their own in battle. * Comical Love Interest A Love Interest that is funny and ends up in comcal scenes. * Comic Book Love Interest A Love Interest that appears in comic books. ** DC Love Interests: Love interests to the Justice League, the Teen Titans etc.‏‎ ** Marvel Love Interests‏‎: Love Interest to the Avengers, the X-Men etc. * Deceased Love Interest A romantic love interest or lover that tragically lost his or her life. * Disney Love Interest: Love Interests that appear in Disney Media. * Divorced‏‎: Love interests that were married at one point * Doctors/Nurses‏‎: Love Interests that work in a medical profession * Driving Force: A Love Interest that gives a character courage to face an obstacle or villain. * Evil Love: A combined form of Villain's Lover and Villainous Love Interest. F-J * Female Love Interest: A Love Interest that is female. ** Tomboys Love Interest‏‎: A female love interest that has a boyish personality ** Princess‏‎: A female love interest with royal connections * Friend's Sibling: A Love Interest that is the brother or sister of a friend. * Former Love Interest: A Love Interest that lost his or her status as a character's romantic love interest. * Genius Love Interest: A Love Interest who is very intelligent. * Heartbroken Love Interest: Love Interests that have been let down. * Horror Love Interest‏‎: Love Interests that appear in the horror genre. * Humans * In Distress Love Interest‏‎: Love Interest that need rescuing * Interspecies Love Interest: A Love Interest that is a different species than the character that loves him or her. K-O * Law Enforcers: Police officers, lawyers etc. * LGBT Love Interest‏‎: Love Interests that are either homosexual or in love with someone of the same sex. * Literature Love Interest‏‎: Love Interest that appeared in books before appearing in other media. ** James Bond Love Interests‏‎ ** Shakespeare Love Interests‏‎ * Love Dodecahedron: An upgraded form of Love Triangle where it takes at least a minimum of 4 people to be part of a chain of people in love with the love interest or someone in love with the character. * Love Interest With a Love Rival‏‎: A love interest that is in competition with another. * Love Interest from the Past‏‎: Love interests that appear in memories or backstories. * Love Triangle: Love Interests that two non-villainous characters vie for. * Love Interests in Sequels‏‎ * Love at First Sight * Male Love Interest: A Love Interest that is a male. ** Prince‏‎: A male love interest with royal connections * Married: Love Interests who are either married to another character or get married eventually * Mature‏‎: Love interests from adult media * Movie Love Interest: Love Interests in feature films. * Muscular Love Interest: A Love Interest that has a muscular physique. * Nickelodeon Love Interest * Non-Speaking Love Interest‏‎: A love interest that does not get a chance to speak. * Old Love Interest: Love Interests over 50 * On Again Off Again Love Interest: A Love Interest that breaks up with a character in love and gets back together. * One-Shot Love Interest: A Love Interest that appears one time in a television series and is not seen or mentioned again. * Opposing Faction: A Love Interest whose faction hates the character's faction. P-T * Parents‏‎: Love interests that have children at some point * Poor Love Interest: Love Interests who live in or near poverty. * Possible Romance: Implied to be a love interest * Protagonist's Love Interest * Reformed Love Interests : Formerly Villainous Love Interests * Reporters/Journalists‏‎: Love interests that work for the media * Rich Love Interest: Wealthy Love Interests * Robotic Love Interest: Love Interests who are androids, cyborgs and A.I. systems * Rocky Upstart: A Love Interest that at first hates the the character and vice-versa but they fall in love in the end. * Romantic False Lead: A Love Interest that the suitor is not meant to be with * Satellite Love Interest: A Love Interest that serves very little purpose to the plot of the story other than being a love interest. * Singing Love Interests: Love Interests who are either professional singers or get a musical number. * Supernatural Beings‏‎: A love interest that's either a fairy, a ghost, a demon or something equally surreal ** Vampires * Teacher‏‎: A love interest that works in education * Teenage Love Interest: A Love Interest between the ages of 13 to 19. * Titular Love Interest: Love interests who are referenced in a title. * Tragic Love Interest: Love Interests with a history of suffering * Trash-Talking Love Interests: Rude, wisecracking or sarcastic Love Interests * Tsundere: Hot-headed Love Interests * TV Love Interests‏‎: Love interests that appear on television ** How I Met Your Mother Love Interests‏‎ ** Lost Love Interests‏‎ ** Power Rangers Love Interest‏‎ ** Scrubs Love Interests ** South Park Love Interests‏‎ ** The Office Love Interests ** The Simpsons Love Interests U-Z‏‎‏‎ * Unaware Love Interest: A Love Interest unaware of the Hero/Heroine's feelings. * Unrequited Love: A Love Interest that does not return the Hero/Heroine's affections. * Video Game Love Interest‏‎: Love interests that are persued by a playable character * Villain's Crush: A Love Interest who has a villain in love with him or her as well as a non-villainous character. * Villain's Lover: A Love Interest that shows mutual romantic love and affection to a villain but isn't his or herself a villain. * Villainous Love Interest: A Love Interest that is a villain. * Widowed Love Interest‏‎: A love interest that lost their spouse.